Planes/Benutzer-Kritik
Toller Familienfilm, doch ein wenig zu oberflächlich Ich muss sagen ich habe den Film schon in Amerika gesehen, sowie am 29. August 2013 in Deutschland. Was die anderen mit ihren Kommentaren auf Youtube sagten "and next year Trains!" oder "dont forget bicicles!" finde ich lachhafte Vorurteile. Was mir gefehlt hat war am Ende, was mit Ripslinger passiert. Welche Lehre zieht er daraus? Hat er von seiner Niederlage gelernt so schnauzig und griesgrämig zu bleiben? Ich hätte mir eine Freundschaft gewünscht zwischen ihm und Dusty. thumb|200px|Dusty against Ripslinger Ich finde es gibt Parallelen zu Cars (Skipper/Doc Hudson als alte Lehrer), jedoch finde ich geht der Film doch in die völlig andere Richtung: Hier fliegt ein "vom Rang unterem" Sprühflugzeug gegen für Rennen gebaute Flugzeuge. Nicht wie in Cars. Da wird McQueen als Rennfahrer geboren. Ein weiterer Kritikpunkt wäre, was durch dieses Zitat von ElBosso hervorgehoben wird "Welt lädt natürlich ein, Klischees unterschiedlicher Kulturen und Nationen aufzugreifen und das wird selbstredend auch gemacht - aber eben auf flachstem Niveau". Dem muss ich leider zustimmen ca. 90 Minuten haben nicht gereicht, um das abzudecken. Der Flug vom Iceland nach Germany war viel zu kurz, sowie der Flug nach Indien. Die Kulturen kamen zu kurz und was mich extrem störte waren diese...eher negativen Klischees wie z.B. zu Deutschland, das man gleich mit deutschland Bayern, Bier und Saufen versteht. Man hat jedoch auch gemerkt, dass Amerika den Film gemacht hat denn die meisten längeren Szenen waren im amerikanischen Raum und die meisten Teilnehmer kamen aus Amerika und englischsprachigem Raum (Dusty, Ripslinger, Bulldog, Ned & Zed und im amerikanischen Rochelle). Nur vereinzelt waren andere Länder vorhanden wie Ishani (Indien), Chupacabra (Mexico), Heidi (DE - WENN man den deutschen Film sieht), Australien (wenn man ihn in Australien schaut)und Aeroflex(Spanier). Was ich auch schade fand war (und das fiel mir jetzt auch auf ganz deutlich), dass es immer nur diese "From Zero to Hero" Geschichten gibt und keine "From Hero to Zero". Klar kommt das eine besser an bei den Kindern, doch ich hoffe mit dem Film Fire and Rescue wird hier die Wende kommen. Kommen wir nun jedoch zu meinen Punkten die ich sehr gut fand: In diesem Film habe ich auch wieder eine "Lehre" gesehen, die man auch wieder in den zwei Cars Filmen sah und was ich ganz toll fand. Vielleicht finden es kleinere Kinder nicht unbedingt raus, aber wenn man mehr darüber nachdenkt schon: Man kann über sich hinauswachsen, wenn man ein Ziel vor Augen hat und somit auch seine Angst besiegen. Dabei geht es im Film auch um Vertrauen, welches von Dusty mehrmals verletzt wird durch seine liebe Ishani, die für seinen Gegenspieler Ripslinger arbeitet und von Skipper, den er als großes Vorbild ansah, jener aber nur eine Mission hatte und sein ganzes Team im zweiten Weltkrieg bei Pearl Habour verlor. Ein weiterer großartiger Punkt waren wie immer die Charaktere! Sie waren anders als die in den Cars Filmen. Keiner sah doppelt aus, sodass man mit dem Gedanken kam "der Charakter ähnelt aber sehr dem und dem aus Cars 2..."! Nein Dusty als liebevoller, freudiger und kecker Flieger. Ripslinger als ein verdammter Badass, Grummelbär und Spaßbremse, dazu Ned und Zed, die in ihrem IQ vielleicht gerade mal an die 100 Marke kommen, El Chupacaaaaabra (der Macho schlechthin), Ishani die kluge, weise Inderin die auch ganz schön fies sein kann und den ich am besten fand war Franz von Fliegenhosen, ein persönlichkeitsgespaltenes Auto-Flugzeug (ändert seine Persönlichkeit je Fahrzeugform). Keiner von ihnen war meinesachtens ein Mary Sue oder auch nur in seiner Gestalt überzogen und hatten ein riesen Taram-tara. Meine absoluten Lieblingscharaktere waren bei dem Film Roper durch seinen wirklich flachen, dennoch dezenten Humor wo ich mich echt manchmal wegschmeißen musste, weil´s einfach so flach war ("HÄ wasn jetzt los, darf hier jeder fliegen? deine Mama hat dich wohl zu oft gelobt was?!"). Aber nicht nur er war es den ich am coolsten fand sondern Ripslinger selbst. Er scheint überheblich zu sein, doch ist er ein kleiner Schisser. Er hat Angst von einem Agrarflugzeug den 2. Platz zu kassieren. Sein Stolz steht bei ihm haushoch und seine Ehre ebenso. Mit fiesen Mitteln und mit seinen zwei Handlangern kämpft er sich durch und man merkt: Auch ein erfahrener Rennflieger macht Fehler, wie man es in der Endszene sehen kann, als er den Weg für Dusty bahnt, weil er seine "gute Seite" (Schokoladenseite) dem Publikum präsentieren will (FAIL). thumb|296px|Gabelstapler funktionieren mit ihren Zinken/Gabeln fast genauso wie die Hände eines Menschen Mal ganz davon abgesehen nun zum animierten Teil und auch zum Direktor. Ich fand es toll, dass sich der Direktor Klay Hall die Arbeit gemacht hat, extra einzelne Locations anzusehen (wie der Flugzeugträger), um sich ein Bild von der Situation anzusehen, damit die Szenen nicht "künstlich" oder sogar "falsch" im Film aussehen. Diese "Verwandlung" von Mensch/Maschinenleben hat wirklich super funktioniert und wenn ich so sehe, was DisneyToon Studios produziert und animiert hat, dann denke ich von "Das Geheimnis der Feenflügel" zu Planes ist da schon ein großer Schritt gemacht worden. In 3D ist er auf jeden Fall anzusehen! Bei den Synchronstimmen haben die Charaktere auch gepasst. Beim Übergang vom Amerikanischen zum Deutschen war keine Stimme verändert worden bzw falsch. Einzig allein Ripslinger bekam eine leicht höhere Stimme (schade eigentlich) und die Beiden Jets eine leicht Ernstere und der leichte Fliegerslang ging verloren. Alles in einem muss ich sagen: Ich hab mich richtig amüsiert beim Film, besonders als stolze Britanierin musste ich beim Zitat von Bulldog (britischer Rennflieger) "I don´t cry, I´m british!" lachen und dem zustimmen. Es hat an einigen Stellen eben gehakt, da war dies und jenes noch zu verbessern und somit hätte man den Film in der Spiellaufzeit zum Positiven von der Spielzeither verlängern können, aber im grunde finde ich ist er ein toller Kinderfilm: Er hatte wieder die Altergruppe von so ca. 6-11 angesprochen und ich selbst als 17-jähriger Mensch fand ich den Film wirklich schön anzusehen. Zwar kann er mit Filmen wie vll. Ich Unverbesserlich nicht mithalten (weil Cars/Cars 2 schon vorher vorhanden war) oder wie Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht vom Fliegeranimierten. Ich freue mich auf den 2. Film, der wirklich eine neue Storyline insich birgt, weit abgesehen vom Rennenfliegen ;-) __NOWYSIWYG__ Kategorie:Benutzer-Kritik